User talk:The Milkman
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mass Effect: Genesis page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 22:52, November 22, 2011 Editing The User Page of Another User Note that editing the user page of another user is an extremely bannable offense. It doesn’t matter what you are doing, unless it is to remove vandalism, no user is allowed to edit the page of another user. User pages are the property of the user they are about and no one apart from them may edit the page. Do not do this again. Lancer1289 00:37, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Won't happen again. For what it was worth, I was just fixing a typo. --The Milkman | I always . 00:39, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Again though, it doesn't matter what you are doing, simple rule, not your user page, don't edit it. At least you aren't like some users who would take the warning above beyond what it was and throw the equivalent of a temper tantrum or do the "why are you doing this to me" speech. Lancer1289 00:45, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I am a bureaucrat on two other wikis, trust me I know ;) --The Milkman | I always . 00:51, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Please in the future respond here as I hate cross page conversations. I make special note of this a the top of my talk page and ask users to respond to any messages I leave them on their talk page. I cannot see how it makes anything easier to read or follow. Lancer1289 00:58, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Nova Page Is there a reason you proposed the page for deletion? You didn't add anything to the template and therefore it is unclear why the article should be deleted. Lancer1289 17:47, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, It felt like there was not enough information for a page at this time. I corrected it and updated it for consistency as best as I could for the moment. --The Milkman | I always . 23:17, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Images While we do not have a limit on personal images here, something I fully intend to fix, we do remind users that we are also not an image repository. There are sites on the internet for that purpose. Lancer1289 03:02, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that, put them up for a blog and my user page. I hope implementing a reasonable limit on personal images proves easy to implement, I know every talk page already has a post about the purpose of talk pages themselves. --The Milkman | I always . 03:05, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :It hasn't been in the past. I've already been shot down twice. But then the old saying goes, "third time's the charm". Lancer1289 03:08, February 8, 2012 (UTC) lol good luck then. Also, perhaps you should put in giant bold red letters on the main page that talk pages are for improving articles :) --The Milkman | I always . 03:10, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Article Self Links Since DRY can explain this much better than me, and did, we do have a policy of self linking articles. DRY explains why here. Lancer1289 00:25, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Isn't it at all possible to copy and paste, then remove the self-link? Or replace it with the template? Either way, thanks for the info and my apologies, it was a broken link. --The Milkman | I always . 04:41, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Milkman, Let me know if you want to team up for multiplayer!--Darkshark74 14:16, March 6, 2012 (UTC)